Officer Heartfillia
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Being stopped by a hot blonde police woman and playing around on the side of the road is much better than going to some dumb Celebration. —NaLu


**A/N: **SOOOO, uh, I was actually feeling a bit perverted and so, why not write it out?! x'D  
And Natsu and Lucy of course, are my main so, time for sexy NaLu time!

By the way, the story is going to be in Natsu's point of view so enjoooy.

**DISCLAIMER: **LAYNA IS NOT THE OWNER OF FAIRY TAIL.

* * *

I was coming back from graduating College and I was so ecstatic! I was heading down to meet my family and friends at a restaurant for a celebration dinner for graduating College—who nobody thought I would—and I heard my stomach growling in hunger. I was too lost in thought to pay attention to the speed I was going and I was brought back into reality when I saw flashing lights in my rearview mirror.

I slowly pulled over on the curb and cursed under my breath, my growing stomach and waiting friends and family having to wait for a while.

It was starting to get dark outside and I noticed that it was going to rain since it was only 5 in the afternoon. I sighed and looked at my rear-view mirror to see somebody in the driver seat doing something. Probably collecting paper shit that she or he might have to say.

Damn, I hope I don't get a dick of a cop; that would ruin my ecstatic mood.

I tapped my fingers on my steering wheel as I looked in my side mirror and in an instant, my breath hitched. The sight I saw was one that would be stuck in my head for days. This cop was no ordinary cop, she was _hot_.

She made her way over to my car and tapped on my window with her nightstick. I rolled my window down and looked up at her, noticing she had _huge_ breasts too. Hmm, bonus.

"Do you know why I pulled you over, sir?" she said, her voice smooth like silk.

"No, ma'am." I replied back calmly.

"You were going 75 in 55 zone. I'm going to need to see your license and registration." She said and tipped her sunglasses down a bit so I could get a look at her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I reached over to the glove compartment and retrieved the necessary information, handing it over to her. I watched as she examined them to see if they were real, my left arm hanging out of the window and a small smirk appearing on my lips.

Might as well and try to butter her up.

"So what's a lovely lady like you doing in a business like this?" I asked, trying to sound seductive as ever.

"Sir, I suggest you be quiet before I arrest you for sexually harassing an officer." She threatened. I raised my hands up in reasoning as she turned around, giving me one last glance. "I'll be right back." She said and walked back towards her car.

I waited in my car as I got bored, turning on my radio to start blasting music.

I sang along to a few of them, not even minding that the hot police officer can hear me.

After a few minutes later she returned and I turned my radio off, looking up at her. She looked so serious and scary that it somehow reminded me of Erza.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to please step out of your car."

"Have I done something wrong, officer?" I asked, quickly glancing at the clock that was attached to my radio. I was going to be late if I have to go to the police station! "Please step out of the vehicle." she said sternly and I gulped. I quickly obeyed and stepped out, afraid she might kill me knowing that she acts just like Erza.

"Okay, now please face the car and spread so I can search you." I did as told and spread, pressing myself against my car. She started at my arms and worked her way down my torso, her small soft hands patting me in every way. She began feeling up on my torso and I snickered to myself. "Find what you're looking for, officer?" I smirked and I could tell she was enjoying this. "Keep quiet. You may be a hot fresh out of school graduate but I will arrest you if I have to, sir." she purred in my ear and I shivered.

She went lower and she barely touched where I was slowly beginning to crave her, cursing under my breath.

"Looks like someone's a little excited about getting arrested." She giggled and I felt like she was starting to warm up to me.

"Well with an officer like you, who wouldn't be?" I said under my breath, trying to not get turned on by her.

She suddenly then turned me around and took my scarf off my neck and wrapped it around her neck. In my opinion, she looked pretty sexy to me.

She turned around as her back was to me as she she tugged on the collar of my shirt a smirk spreading across her face. "You're under arrest, Mr. Dragneel. Come with me," she said and tugged me along towards her cruiser. I followed obediently as I liked how this was going. "Yes, officer."

She opened the back door of the car and pushed me in and I lied on the back seat She reached over and cut off the lights on the car and suddenly sat on my lap. She leaned down and put her lips near my ear. "Now, are you gonna comply to everything I say?" She whispered and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Anything." I whispered huskily in her ear and I heard her let out a shaky breath. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, my eyes following the dangling chains that were held up in the air. "Now, if you behave, I won't have to use these on you. If you do the opposite of what I say, you won't be allowed to touch. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." I groaned.

"You have the right to remain silent, Mr. Dragneel." She teased and straddled me. She flipped her hair to one side and brought her face down near mine, her lips brushing against mine just barely. "I'm allowing you to speak. Now, tell me what you want?" she whispered seductively making my breath hitch and my dick shift slightly in my pants. I gulped and spoke, my voice just barely audible.

"Suck me off."

"As you wish."

She placed a small kiss on my lips as she made her way down my jawline to my neck. She removed my shirt and began trailing kisses down my chest, a low groan escaping my lips. When she reached where my jeans started, she placed a gentle kiss and unbuttoned my pants and disposed of them on the floor of her car. She slowly pulled my boxers down just enough to set me free. I let out a sigh of relief as my hard member was finally released.

She leaned down and kissed the swollen tip making me bucked my hips towards her. She placed her hands firmly on my hips and looked me straight in the eyes. "Ah, ah, ah," she taunted. "No moving or else no pleasure." she teased and I sat still.

She slowly took me into her mouth and I let out a gasp, feeling her start off with a steady rhythm and bob her head up and down.

God, her perfect little mouth was working wonders.

She started to take me deep in her mouth and what she couldn't fit, she'd stroke with her hand. I began breathing rapidly and I knew I was going to be close. "Shit, babe—I'm close."

She suddenly then removed her mouth from me and I raised my head. "What the fuck?" I groaned as she smiled at me. She sat down on my hard member and I yelped in surprise. "Fuck!"

"What did I say about talking?" She hissed in my ear. I panted and she grabbed the handcuffs from her waists and cuffed me to the little jail part of the car. I pulled on my arms trying to free my arms but when it didn't go free, I groan in frustration.

"Aww, is the poor little man horny?" She teased. She stripped out of her uniform and straddled me once more but now in her naked glory. "Now, with my permission, tell me what you want?"

"Uncuff me."

"Sorry, that won't be possible. How about I ride you?" She said and bit down on my earlobe. "P—please . . ."

She grabbed my cock and teased her entrance with my tip and I was a moaning mess by now. All I wanted was for me to be in her but she keeps teasing me!

And as if she read my mind, she slowly sank down on me. We both let out a loud moan and we both sat there panting. After a few seconds, she began moving up and down at a slow pace driving me crazy. "Shit, you're so tight. You feel good,"

She began kissing me passionately and my first reaction was to kiss her back. "Fuck," she moaned loudly.

"Come on baby." I encouraged and I knew she was coming close.

She slowed down for a bit and next thing I knew, I heard a click and my hands were freed. I quickly brought them to her hips and began moving her up and down with every thrust of my hips, hearing her let out loud hearty moans.

She cried out when I hit a particular spot and I knew right then and there that I had found her G-spot. "Right there," She plead making me hit her there repeatedly.

She began sucking on my neck, probably leaving hickies. I nuzzled my face into her neck, inhaling her scent and began to pant real loudly. I started to thrust into her faster and harder and I knew the car was rocking back and forth with our movements.

She slid up and came back down hard and I felt her clench around me, making me groan out loud. "Shit, babe . . ."

She repeated the movement a few more times and I felt like my head was spinning. "I'm almost there," She moaned and I knew I was close too. "Come for me, Miss Officer." I hissed into her ear and I heard her gasp once. "N—Natsu . . . I—I—" She started to say but it got cut off when she released all over my throbbing member. She wrapped her arms around my neck and cried out loudly, a low groan coming out of mine. "Come on . . . Give it to me. Come for me. Come inside me,"

"Oh, I bet you'd like that." I said as her dirty talking made me go over the edge. I gave some final thrusts before she rested on my chest, the two of us both breathing heavily in the fogged up car that smelt of sex and sweat.

Out of all the women I've slept with, she was one of the best and I haven't even gotten her name or even known her for an hour. But I still fucked her anyways.

When our breathing returned to normal, she slid out and whimpered slightly. She got dressed slowly and winced as she put her panties back on, a pout forming on my lips. "Awwh, you covered your sexy body."

"Shut it, Mr. Dragneel." She said a bit playfully. She winced as she moved around, a smirk appearing on my lips. "You'll be a little sore tomorrow morning." I teased as I felt pride swell up in my chest. Damn, it felt good to know I could fuck a girl hard and make her sore. It always mean you were one hell of a beast in bed.

"Cocky, aren't we?" She giggled and it felt like music to my ears. "Just stating the truth, ma'am."

"Well, I'll let you off with a warning. Next time, you won't get off so easily."

"Oh, what will the next punishment be, Miss Officer?" I asked excitedly as we both got out of the car. She just rolled her eyes off me and I gave her a grin, the two of us walking back to my car.

Once inside the driver's seat, she closed the door and leaned in my door, popping her head in. She gave me a beautiful smile and I couldn't help but smile back at her. "See you around, mister hot shot." She said and leaned in to kiss my lips. As she pulled away, she pulled my bottom lip with making me groan. She let go and gave me a teasing smile, walking away to her car.

She got back into her cruiser and sped away and I just smiled to myself. I wished I could have gotten her name and number—I would have loved to do some more things to her outside of work.

I pulled my mirror thing down and looked at my reflection fixing my I-just-had-sex hair and checking to see if anything was different.

I stared at myself for a good minute or two when I realized something.

"Hey! She took my scarf!" I sighed and rolled my eyes, wondering how I missed that thing that was around her neck. Maybe because she looked absolutely gorgeous in it? I chuckled and started up my car, forgetting about the whole dinner celebration. The next stop? The police station.

* * *

**A/N: **Ladies and Gentleman, here you have it. I had gotten this idea from somebody from somewhere else and I just loved it so I had to make a version in my eyes. It was a bit dirty but hey, you can't hate NaLu Smunt. (;

Anyways, thanks for reading my second M rated story and I hoped you liked.

Don't forget to leave a lovely review! ;*


End file.
